


Sometimes We Need To Fall Before We Can Get To The Top

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Depressed Peter Parker, F/M, Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mention of May Parker - Freeform, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker self harms, Pissed Off Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Short Story, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony finds out about Peter self harming, Tony shuts Flash down, Tony takes care of Flash, Tony wants answers as to why Peter is like this, Trans Peter Parker, Upset Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Peter's last class and he is tired and wishing the darkness already consumes him. He wants to go home and be in his father's arms and feel safe and loved again. He thought his day couldn't get anymore worse but he was wrong with Flash bullying him and causing Peter to be more depressed. When the class stated, Mr. Wilson informed the class of a special field trip to the Stark Industry this Friday. Peter felt the mood getting lighter as that means he can see his dad and step dad. But that moment Flash turned to Peter with a smirk before making a comment with how everyone will know his intern with THE Tony Stark is a lie and better pack his bags. Peter rolled his eyes, knowing Flash has a thing coming for him





	1. Rough Day?

Peter sighed for who knows the umpteenth time. He was tired, sore from night patrol and Flash once again kicking his ass. He can handle a lot but sometimes you can hold so much inside before you start to drown in your thoughts with good and bad voices speaking to you. He can't wait for History to end so he can be in his father's arms already

Flash fires a spit ball at Peter, laughing at him. "What's wrong, Penis? Can't take a bit of spit?" His "friends" laughing alongside with him

He sighs, wiping off the ball of paper as he bites back from either throwing up or saying something he won't be able to take back. 'Breathe in'

"Settle down, class!" The teacher, Mr. Wilson, barked out, heading to his desk as he eyes Flash and Peter

'Breathe out.' He felt his eyes burning with unshed tears as no matter what everything will somehow be his fault or be a part of. His wished the world just swallows him up or if he dies in his night patrol

"Now class, I have some exciting news!" Mr. Wilson clapped his hands as the cold stare washes away to excitement. "We are going to have a field trip this Friday!"

The class erupts into cheers and talking among themselves where they will be going but one. Peter

"It took some convincing and money and lots of begging, but we will be going to the Stark Industry! Since a lot of you are looking into the field of science and technology; I thought it will be not only cool to see the Avengers themselves, but to see what it is like to get a bit of insight of your possible futures. And who not better to ask then Tony Stark himself!"

It was hard to tell who were more excited, the class or the teacher. There were fangirling going around and gossip of the Avengers. Some conversations were talking about being in beds with some of the Avengers

Peter sinks more into his seat. He was glad for some kind of day off from school to a field trip, just not one at his place where no one knew he was Tony's real son. It was hard when his mom died, his Dad couldn't take care of himself much less Peter so Tony did what he could to give his son a normal life, he asked a couple to take in Peter. Nobody thought they will die which led to Peter in the arms of May and Ben. The rest a dark path with his uncle being killed and soon May finally admitting to Peter of his real family. He wasn't mad, he knew Tony only wanted to protect him. He's glad to be with his Aunt on the weekends and being with his father through the school days. It was hard for everyone but it got easier

"What's wrong Penis? Afraid everyone will find out your internship with Tony is a lie?"

Peter held back a snarky remark. Him and Tony somewhat made up a lie (not fully though) that it was easier to say that Peter was an intern to Tony so no one would question and start to connect some dots as to why Peter Parker was visiting the Stark Industry a lot. And it had something to do with him not only being the son of Tony, but also being Spider-Man. Tony soon realized that Peter was a lot smarter than what he gives and Tony took Peter under his wings and allowed him to use his lab anytime he wishes. That thought bought a small smile to his face. "The intern is real," he finally said

"We'll see, faggot." Flash growled out

Peter flinched. He hated that word. It always was a trigger to him and his dysphoria to curl up into a ball and cry or take his numb state out on himself with razors. He stopped for a few months when Tony found out. THAT was a long story that doesn't need to be told

"When the bell rings, come get a permission slip and get your parents to sign it before Friday." Mr. Wilson quickly added in as he noticed the time

'Even better,' he thought dryly as soon the bell rang and the class exploded with kids running to the front before out of the class. Talking to their friends about Friday. Peter soon gets up with the crowd and blends out before Flash kicks his ass. He wanted his father and nothing will stop that

(In Tony's lab)

"Sir, I sense distress from Peter." FRIDAY, Tony's new AI, said out of the blue when she noticed a spike in Peter's heart rate

Tony at that moment stopped working on Peter's suit for some upgrades. "What happened?" He asked, looking up to one of FRIDAY's camera with concern in his eyes

"I'm not sure but his stability is not at normal levels. I am worried he is having a form of a breakdown"

"Is he on his way home?" Tony asked as he starts to head over to the elevator

"Yes sir, Happy picked him up as normal. He will be here shortly"

"Good"

(With Peter)

He gets out of the car, his head down as he looked at the ground. "Thanks, Happy." He said quietly before walking inside. "Dad?"

Tony at that moment he comes out of the elevator. "What happened, FRIDAY informed me you're upset." He pulled Peter into a tight hug. Worrying over what happened

He sadly smiled, hugging back. "Just some people..."

He sighs. Afraid of the answer. "Are they still bothering you?"

Peter hung his head, nodding. "He called me a faggot..."

He lowly growled, rubbing Peter's back. "I'm sorry, son-"

"We also have a field trip this Friday... It's here and I need a parent to sign it..." Peter quickly changed the conversation. His heart racing and once more he felt tears burning his eyes

"So it's your class coming in... We'll get May to sign it later. I'm worried about you though." Tony tried again. Knowing this is still a bit of a sensitive topic to Peter but he can't ignore that his son is in pain

"Just the usual, Dad. I just want you..." He nuzzled Tony's chest

He runs his hand through Peter's hair. "That's still worrying some, Peter"

"I just want to work on my suit and forget today, please?" He gave Tony his best puppy eyes

"Yeah but for a bit. May will kill me if I let you stay up all night again." Tony said with a nervous laugh. Knowing better than to come between how good of a kid Peter is and May

Peter smiled more brightly and hugs Tony. "Thanks, Dad"

Tony kissed Peter's head, wishing he can do more for him. "You're welcome son..."


	2. In Need Of Comfort

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash approaches Peter, his fists in a ball

A flash of panic rushes through Peter as he stood frozen at his locker. 'Shit! What did I do this time!'

Flash grabs Peter by the front of his shirt before throwing him to the ground. "Listen here, faggot," he grabs Peter by his hair, lifting him up as his voice drops with venom, "you will NOT keep this shit up. I will make you suffer day in and day out of your life and much worse and I will do so when everyone finds out how fake and a whore you are!" He yelled at Peter in the end. Pure anger and amusement in his eyes

His world flashed with color and pain. The words stung just before his head collided with lockers and he blacked out. Not realizing Flash bashed his head into the edge of his locker...

X

Peter hissed out in pain, the room too bright and too cold. He was confused and scared at where he is at

"Peter?" A woman asked softly, holding Peter's hand. "You awake?"

"M-May?" He stuttered out, barely having his eyes open as he looks up at her. His vision trying to focus. "What happened? Where am I?" Panic sets in as he doesn't know what's going on. All he remember was Flash getting in his face before pain shooting up his head then nothing

"You're in the hospital, Peter. You were unconscious and bleeding...

"Flash," he growled out before closing his eyes with a wave of vertigo hits him

May shakes her head, knowing it was him that did this to Peter. It's always Flash and his group that torments her nephew. "What happen, Peter"

Peter blinked, trying to remember what even set Flash off to begin with. "All honest, I don't know... I think it has something to do with yesterday. He just came up to me, grabbed me by my shirt and told me how everyone will know how fake and worthless 'and a whore' I am. I don't even remember him bashing my head into my locker or anything..." He knew he was giving May a face of a kicked puppy as he can see the tears and the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, May." 'I'm sorry for being weak and pathetic and hurting you...'

Tears were streaming down her face as she hugs Peter. "Peter it's not your fault. I just wish I can do more for you. I hate seeing you hurt, Spider-Man or not. You are still a kid and really I am a second away from dragging Tony with me and get things figuring out with that school so Flash will finally leave you alone"

He knows May means well but sometimes she's scary when mad and it's that moment right now. "May that's nice of you but I don't think it's a good idea for you and Dad to go there. Might as well announced I'm Tony's kid." He said flatly, "and what that do? Flash will still bully me and might even get me killed. I only have a year and a half of school, we can hang on with this and not worry afterwords about him"

May kissed Peter's head. "You are too good for this world, I swear. Tony is going to come pick you up and you are going to get some rest. I have to go back to work soon so later tonight I will visit you and see how you are doing. That means, don't go to that lab, Peter. You really need some rest"

"Trust me, I plan to get some sleep if it means this headache goes away and I want to be with Dad instead of working." He gave her a reassuring tired smile. "I'll be okay, May"

"I know you will." She kissed Peter's head once more before getting up and leaving. Tears in her eyes

Peter sighs softly, not wanting to fight this time around and lays back down. "What has my life come to..."


	3. Stressful Day

11:01 and the bell rings for lunch time. Peter was tired, his head was killing him, and he wants to go home and curl up in his father's arms. Everything was just too much for him and he knows Ned and MJ are worrying about him without needing to raise his head from the safety of his arms. "Can you two please stop staring at me? I can feel your concerns around us." Peter begged with pain

"Idiot, why are you even here?" MJ asked. Trying to act like she doesn't care but really, she was a bit scared. "Seriously, Peter. You don't look so good and I'm sure the school is about to call someone to get you as you look like you're dying"

Peter scuffed at that, whiplashes catching up to him as the room was too loud and too bright and he does feel like he is dying. "Who can they call?"

"Peter-" Ned started before Peter cut him off

"Ned, please don't... They never will believe me if I asked to call Tony and May is too busy with work to take the time to come get me and stay home. The only people who believes my internship is May and you two plus knowing Tony is my dad. We only have two classes left and seminar. I believe I can last long enough without dying or passing out. I just want some sleep before the bell rings and hope my sensory relaxes some"

Ned looks at MJ who happened to look at him before looking down at their friend with concern in their eyes

"If you say so, Nerd. We'll keep watch of Flash and anyone else who tries to bother you." MJ stated

"Thanks but I feel like if Flash deals with me, I'll end up throwing up on him and as much as I wish to see his face when I do, I don't want to die right there and then when he jumps me." Peter said so tiredly. Really, why did he came to school when he knew his sensory was already overloaded this morning

"Hopefully it goes away before the field trip." Ned peeps in, barely touching his food now

Peter raised an eyebrow, thinking hard until his head felt like it was going to literally pop before weakly looking up. "What field trip?" He asked quietly, flashing his puppy eyes

"Already forgot Bambi? The field trip to Stark Industry this Friday"

Peter's eyes widen as panic sets in. "I forgot!" His voice squeaked and at that moment Flash comes by out of nowhere

"Forgot or pretending to, Faggot?"

Peter visibly flinched. Holding a hand right up to his chest as that word still hits a sore spot in him. He heard MJ growling

"You better watch your mouth before I break your jaw." MJ snapped

"Such violent words for a girl. You should stick to playing with barbies and doing your hair just like Penis Parker should've stayed as. Why do you two even stay with a freak?"

Peter quickly got up, ignoring the room spinning as he shoved past Flash to get away from him and the words as he hides in the restroom. Ignoring Ned and MJ yelling and fighting with Flash as he grew numb and distant. He wanted May, he wanted his Dad, he just wants to go home and stay home. He slid down onto the floor in the corner, his knees up to his chest as he quietly cried. His wall breaking as he wishes his dad came and took him home

It wasn't long before the bell ring, or was it? Peter doesn't know or remember. He just hears people walking by the restroom yet at the same time sounded so far away. He curls up more into a ball, making himself seem small and invisible. Too bad it doesn't work when Ned comes in and sits down next to Peter. Not saying anything but keeping a hand on his leg to know he is there

"I want to go home," Peter finally said, not uncurling from his ball

Ned sighs. "Can I have your phone? I'll call Tony"

Peter nods and sits up to take out his phone before handing it to Ned. Curling back into his ball of safety. Not paying attention to when Ned calls Tony or what he says to Tony. Not listening to him talking to him, not fully there as everything sounds so far and disoriented like he's under water. He doesn't know how long he and Ned were there, has to be a while as soon he was being held tightly by his father who is in a suit; no doubt rushed out of a meeting. He hides his face in Tony's neck, inhaling his scent as the tears start up. "Dad..." He cried out

Tony sighed heavily, holding Peter tighter as he stands up. "Shh Kiddie. I'm here, we're leaving." He faced Ned. "Thank you for calling me. I'll make sure to update how he is later"

Ned blushed and keeps his inner fangirl at bay. "It's no problem, Mr. Stark. It's just been a stressful day and it's just best if he went home and not be overwhelmed"

"Smart kid. Now I can see why Peter likes you." Tony smirked

Peter blushed. "Daaad please!" His face a shade of pink. "Don't embarrass me or Ned." He said quietly

Tony chuckled, nuzzling Peter's head. "Well when was I going to meet him anyways? Never, so might as well flattered your boyfriend now when I have the chance"

"Dad!! He's not my boyfriend!" Peter wanted nothing more than to die right there and then. He didn't care about going home, he just wanted the world to eat him. Though, he blamed himself as in reality he did like Ned and even MJ and it's not really a surprise for them three to try and to date. "I want to die now, thank you"

"No son of mine is dying and I'm just playing around"

"I'm so sorry, Ned..." Peter pouted at his friend who too looked as red as him and looking like he's ready to bolt

"I mean... It's not like we haven't talked about it before...." Ned tried to justify them both

"See? What's the harm? Plus you have my support anyways"

"Dad you're embarrassing us. Seriously, please stop. At least for Ned before he runs away and I never see him again." Peter plead

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. For now"

"We'll take that," Ned said. Still a bit embarrassed but a small smile was presented just before the bell rung

"Better get to class. I'll get Peter home"

"Bye," Peter said softly as Tony wrapped an arm around Peter to help him stand but to walk out

"See you maybe tomorrow, Peter. Maybe we can work on the Lego set then!"

"I will be there." He smiled back at his friend and now open possible boyfriend

Though it was a rough day, to be back at home and cuddling with his dad and away from Flash and his insults, he was at ease. He felt safe, he felt better, and he really can't wait to go back to school tomorrow (with his now signed permission slip to go to the field trip for Friday) and be around Ned and hopefully they both can add MJ into their relationship


	4. I'm Here, Spiderling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of self harming and suicidal thoughts/actions/and tendency. You have been warned

It was Thursday night and Peter couldn't sleep. The days was bad if not worse than yesterday. Especially with Flash making transphobic and homophobic jabs at him. The worse was when Flash said he will never be a real man and should stop pretending to be one. He watched as MJ met her limit and true to her word, not only kicked Flash's ass but almost managed to tear his jaw off. He smiled at the memory but the damage was already done. Away from home, on top of a building and looking down, and blood everywhere from the razor not too far from him. He knows he's not being fair to May or anyone else. Especially to Ned and MJ, God he already feels like shit for what they will wake up to. Him dead and his final words only in a text. He sighs heavily, wiping away the tears as he waits to pass out from blood loss or the cold, or hopefully both

"You know, I envy your strength and all, but I'm not going to sit back and let you kill yourself, Kid"

"Go away, please." Peter looked up at Tony, the tears not stopping as now he just feels sick and angry with himself and with the situation

Tony sighs, stepping out of the suit before pulling Peter into a hug. "Peter, I need you to tell me what's going on. All week you've been coming home in brises, you were in the fucking hospital with a head injury, and now you're here trying to kill yourself. Please, Kiddie, who's been doing this..." Tony plead, his own tears building as he for once feels weak and unable to protect his son. "Please baby, talk to me. Stop pushing my away"

Peter clings to Tony, the dam finally broke as he sobbed. "I hate it! I hate him, Dad. Please don't make me go to school, I don't want to go back"

Tony held Peter tighter, rubbing his back. "You know I can't unless I know what's going on. If it's a bully we can deal with it or a teacher, whatever. We can deal with it, Peter. I need to know what the hell is going on before I do anything though"

Peter sniffled and pulled away a bit. "It's Flash and his gang... He keeps picking on me for being trans, for now being with Ned and MJ, and nobody still believes about my internship with you and we have a field trip tomorrow to here and he keeps saying you would never pick me to be your intern for being a faggot, a fake wannabe guy, and I'm just tired of it. I just want him to stop and I just wish I was normal. It's not fair to Ned and MJ and May and it's not fair that your daughter is a fucking freak"

"Peter, you're not a freak... Nobody is born "normal" whatever normal is. Really, I rather live a life where there is adventure and danger and able to go a step higher than most. You're smart, you're brave, and nothing will change anything. You're still my kid, my  _ **son**_ , and whoever this Flash kid is he will pay for making your life a fucking hell. Nobody deserves to be tormented and bullied and left to believing their only freedom is to end it all. I know what that's like and if it wasn't for you or Pepper, I probably would've ended it all as well when I came back from Afghanistan. But instead, I made the first Iron Man suit and I went out to fix what Howard created and what Obi caused. We can't change the past but we can do better in the present to make our future worthwhile. And I'm sorry I never saw or put any of this together that you were being bullied, but it all changes tonight"

Peter nuzzled Tony's chest, feeling tired and for once at ease. "I'm sorry I never first told you. I just thought he finally give up and leave me alone but he hasn't. I'm sorry I.. Did this and I know I'm going to have a worried Ned and an MJ ready to kill me for this-"

"You didn't, Kiddie. Tell me you didn't tell them about  _this_." Tony stared into Peter's eyes with worried in them

"I'm sorry Dad..." Peter gave a defeated, sad, puppy eyes

Tony sighed, petting Peter's hair. "Shit kid. If I knew it was this bad..."

"It's not your fault Dad. I'm sorry, I'll own up to everything, please don't blame yourself"

"Listen to me okay?" Tony said seriously

Peter looked up at Tony, just wanting to go home and forget all of this and just deal with MJ and Ned tomorrow

"I'll deal with Flash tomorrow, hell even your school. Your field trip is all day so you, Ned, and MJ can stay after it's over with. Then you and I are going to look for therapy as this," mentioning to Peter's cut up but semi healing arms, "is the first and last time you dare think about marking yourself because of those who failed to protect you. I'm not saying I'm mad or disappointed or whatever, and it'll be a long road, especially since I have a feeling you are depressed and might need medication to deal with that and then some. I know relapses especially when things are so hard to deal with and get a grip on, but I need to know you can come to me before you do anything. Okay?"

"Okay... I really am sorry, Dad." Peter hugs Tony

"It's not your fault, Kid. How about we go home, clean those up, and watch some movies? It'll take your mind off of everything"

"I'd love that," Peter gave a teary smile. Exhaustion settling in

Tony nuzzled Peter's head, nodding. "It'll be okay, Kiddie. I promise"

"I know, Dad. Thank you, for everything"

"I'm always here, Spiderling. Always"


	5. He'll Be Twice The Man You'll Ever Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split Chapter 5 into 3 chapters as it is very long

It was early morning, almost 6 and Peter was already up. His hair lightly dripping from his shower as he works on bandaging his arms. Though, the cuts not as deep or bad, they are still a gruesome sight to see. He felt drained and yet happy. He knows he has to make it up to Ned and MJ for his messages but they'll be happy to see him alive and well (somewhat). He was finishing up before the lights turned on in the living room by his dad

"I see you're up already," Tony said without a question. He goes into the kitchen to start his coffee

"I wanted to be there before Ned and MJ as we have a lot to discuss and I want it to be over with before more people show up"

"Meaning this Flash kid shows up." Tony said with his eyes cold and dark

Peter half shrugs, not meeting Tony's eyes as he is right. "Dad-"

"I want you to listen to me, and all of it. Whatever he says, you will not listen to it. Whatever he does, you will not fight back encase you do worse with all of this pent up anger. You stay with Ned and MJ, and FRIDAY will report to me if anything is going on.  _I_  will deal with him. You have enough on your shoulders and I'm not going to let him get away with this shit. For God sakes you were going to kill yourself!"

Peter goes over and hugs Tony. "Dad, I didn't say anything because that's all I've been doing. I didn't come to you because I didn't want to be looked at as some weakling. I'm sorry, for last night, I really am. But, I felt alone and unable to continue with this game of his." Peter nuzzled Tony's chest, sniffling as he felt drowned once more

Tony closed his eyes and held Peter close. "Kid, you're not weak. You're far from that. And you shouldn't have to deal with an asshole like him for so long as you have alone. I'm sorry I never noticed, I'm sorry I let you down. But no more. I'm here and so is Pepper and whatever happens, we will deal with it. You maybe have superpowers and out and risking your life, but you're still a kid, you're my son, and I'll never forgive myself if you died or killed yourself because you felt I wasn't going to listen to you. That was the mistake my father made and I made oath I will never turned out like him. I don't want my son to think he can't come to me for anything"

Peter smiled lightly. "Thanks Dad"

"Anything for you, Peter. Now, how about we finish this up and we get something in you. You have a big day after all." He said with a wink before he helps with the bandages

"Please don't embarrass me in front of Ned and MJ," Peter tried but he can see his dad already laughing with that glint in his eyes

"I can't promise anything but for now, fine. Go get something to eat and I'll take you to school and wait up here, okay?"

"Yes Sir!" Peter half assed a solute before dashing into the kitchen

Tony rolled his eyes but happy to see his son somewhat back to normal

X

Peter felt cold. Like the bone deep chill. He was utterly  _fucked_  when he senses Ned and MJ walking closer to where he is standing. 'Come on, you took on a bad guy. You met and fought the Avengers. You can deal with two pissed off  friends who is now your boyfriend and girlfriend after you left messages of killing yourself and I am going to die!'

"Peter?" A male voice said softly but with concern. "You with us?"

Peter blinked before sighing. Looking like a kick puppy. "Please don't use that voice on me. I just want to say, I'm sorry for scaring you guys. Yes, I planned to... Kill myself. I was already in the process of it as I sent those, and I'm really sorry. I just felt like I couldn't keep living like this. It's not fair to do that to you both though. Not like this. But, I'm okay. Dad came and saved me. I'll be okay." He gave a weak smile at the end

"Peter, shut up!" MJ yelled at him with an annoyed look but has a small smile. "You talk too much, okay? We're not mad, just really worried and scared for you. But, if what you said is true, then we won't talk about it UNLESS we need to. Okay?"

"Yeah, what MJ said. And I'm sure Tony would be looking out for you too like we will be"

"Tony? Looking after Penis Parker? Please give me a break. Tony don't know this faggot wannabe boy." Flash said as he overheard the end of the conversation

Peter felt that bitter cold down his spine as he held a hand on his chest to make sure he still has his binder on before signing

MJ glared at Flash. "He has more a set of balls than you do. You talk and talk and talk. Yet no action. The only thing you can say and do it harass and bully and be a complete asshole to Peter because he's better than you in ever way. He'll be twice the man you wish to be. So how about you shut the fuck up, sit down, and keep your mouth shit before I make you!" MJ yelled right in Flash's face as her eyes set deep into Flash's soul. Everyone that was there, even Mr. Wilson stood there with a drop jaw. Everyone was shocked at first before exploding in cheers and laughs. MJ smirked darkly before she went onto the bus, that pulled up during all of this, to the middle of the bus where Peter and Ned are at and sits in the seat in front of them. Her eyes set on Flash through her window. "Well? Got something to say, then fucking say it. If not, shut your trap and sit your ass down." She finally hissed out, her eyes cold and heartless

And much to everyone's shock, Flash actually did as he was told! The bus erupts once more in cheers and laughter! People cheering MJ on while people mocking Flash And calling him MJ's Bitch. Peter sighed, smiling at her with appreciation while he more or less cuddles against Ned. He felt safe for once and at ease. He closed his eyes, not caring he was falling asleep on his boyfriend? (he blushed a deep red but the smile never left) as it was a rough night and a hard morning to get out of bed with knowing last night did happen. He's just glad to have MJ and Ned by his side


End file.
